Kiss Me!
by BeckyJoe3689
Summary: The story of how 1 sunset shared between the two changed everything...FINISHED
1. The sun sets on the old

Kiss Me!  
  
AN: Hello all! I'm back with yet another of my Serena/Darien love stories. I was sitting here at my computer, talking to a friend of mine about my dream date ( A walk in the park followed by watching the sun set) when I was struck upside the head with this idea. So here's the first chapter, hope you like it! REVIEW ME!!!  
  
***************  
  
Fresh green leaves were finally emerging from the tiny buds that contained them, and the delicate songbirds returned from their winter exodus. Everywhere your eye traveled was greeted by new life, either as plants or animals. Serena walked carelessly down the park's winding path, inhaling the scent of Spring. She gasped in wonder, as she stared at the tiny pink flowers growing in a patch near the lake. She thought it must be too early for them to flower, but she stepped closer to look at them anyway. Their petals seemed so fragile, and the flowers produced the sweetest scents she had ever come across. Her fingers twitched with the urge to pick one and place it in her hair, but she couldn't bring herself to do that to the young flowers. She sighed contentedly, and she turned away. A sofy breeze rustled her hair, blowing the silky strands about lightly. The sun's gentle rays bounced off her golden hair, and it shined like spun gold. As she ambled happily down the path again, her long pigtails brushed against the bottom of her calf. She let out a little giggle.   
  
"Hey there Meatball Head," an all too familiar voice said.  
  
"Its Serena!" she shouted, spinning on her heels so she was facing him. "My name is NOT Meatball Head, its Serena. Se-re-na! Geeze Darien, can't you at least try to be nice?" Darien ran his hand through his thick ebony hair and twisted his face to apear thoughtful.  
  
"Hmmmm..." he said softly. "No, probably not." Serena huffed with annoyance, and she crossed her arms.  
  
"Well fine," she said, her voice spitting daggers of ice, "that's just fine. If you'll KINDLY excuse me then, I'll be going to find my real friends. You know, the ones who aren't totally and utterly rude to me." She turned to storm off, but as luck would have it, she slipped on a rock and dived forward headlong. She squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation of the fall, but it never came. She peeked one large, cerulean eye open to find herself securely in Darien's arms. His eyes were locked with hers, and it seemed that their breath was heavy with emotion. Serena could feel the warmth radiating from him and it soothed her in a way she had never felt before. She blushed slightly, and she removed herself hastily from his grip.   
  
"Th-thank you," she stammered, her voice shaky for some unknown reason. Darien smiled, and he turned to walk away.  
  
"See you around M...Serena," he said, correcting himself. He slowly vanished from sight, leaving behind a VERY confused Serena. {His arms were so strong...and he smelled so good, sort of like roses...it felt good to be in his arms...} she found herself thinking. She gasped, her small hand flying up to her mouth. {What am I saying? This is Darien! He's most definately NOT the kind of guy I should be having those kind of thought about. He's mean, and he teases me and Gods, his eyes! I feel like I could lose myself in them...} Serena shook her head rather forcefully. She walked slowly down the path once more, no direction in particular in mind. Birds were singing their merry tunes from freshly green trees, and Serena felt her worry over the thoughts about Darien slip away. It was just too peaceful here to worry about much of anything. Her tiny feet seemed to float over the cement, and her steps were nearly silent. The peace surrounding her was ever drawing from her the tensions from earlier and she was calm. As she walked, the lake came into view once more. Its crystal waters glistened in the sunlight, and they sparkled like diamonds. Beautiful trees grew around the lake in spacey intervals, and a small wooden bench was nestled into the perfect spot to watch the sun set. Serena let out a small sigh as she lowered herself into the seat. She glanced at her watch and smiled. Sunset would be in a half hour, at the most. A playful breeze stirred her hair, creating a net of the soft golden strands. Serena giggled as her hands tried to calm the small mess. Another contented sigh escaped her lips and she smiled. The only thing missing was someone to share this moment with. Every saturday night she came here to watch the sun go down, and every time she hoped that that one special guy she knew was out there would be there too. {Guess I'm still waiting then...} she thought. Serena nearly jumped from her skin when a hand was placed upon her shoulder. She looked up, her eyes wide, and she saw Darien. His ebony hair danced in the breeze, and his deep, ocean blue eyes were full of something...nervousness maybe? He gently cleared his throat.  
  
"Do you...do you mind if I join you?" he asked. Serena smiled, and she motioned for him to sit. As Darien seated himself beside her on the bench, she breathed in the intoxicating smell of roses that seemed to surround him. For a long moment the two of them stared at the lake, not a single word passing between them.   
  
"Serena," Darien began. "I was just going to apologize to you."  
  
"For what?" she asked, her eyes searching his.   
  
"For the way I treat you," he said, his face turning away from her.   
  
"Why would you apologize for that?" she asked, her voice like the waters of the lake: crystal and fluid. "We both are guilty of treating the other wrong. I know two wrongs don't make a right, but our arguements are sort of fun." Darien looked up, his nerves slightly less tense.   
  
"So you don't hate me?" he asked, his oice very soft compared to his usual rumble.   
  
"No!" Serena exclaimed passionately. "Hate you? Never! Who on Earth gave you that idea?"   
  
"You did," he said. "When you jumped from my arms the way you did." Serena blushed, and Darien thought her an angel in that moment.   
  
"That wasn't because I hate you, I could never hate you," Serena said kindly, taking his hand in a move that would normally seem very bold for her. "I just got this feeling, with your arms around me like that. It made me kind of nervous I guess." She looked out across the lake and sighed. He would probably laugh at her any minute now.   
  
"You too?" he asked, startling Serena. "I kind of...well I kind of liked holding you like that." It was Darien's turn to blush. Serena's eyes began to sparkle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Darien was momentarily stunned. He found his own arms encircle the tiny frame of Serena, and he kissed her back tenderly. Heat flared between them too intense for even the sun itself to compete with. Darien slowly drew her closer to him, and he leaned her headback slightly. His tongue moved softly across her lips, silently asking for permission to enter, and it was greeted by Serena's. Their tongues rolled about playfully, and the pent up emotions between the young pair was unleashed into a breath taking kiss. Darien broke the kiss, and he leaned his forhead against Serena's. Their breathing was heavy, but both wore the same contented look on their faces. Serena giggled as Darien began to stroke her hair.   
  
"You're beautiful Serena," Darien whispered. Serena blushed a little and placed her head on his chest.  
  
"Its funny how every time I collided with you before, your chest felt like a brick wall," Serena laughed, "but with you holding me like this, it seems softer." Darien smiled, and he laid a small kiss upon her cheek. The sun's last rays danced across the lake with finality, and Serena sighed with the symbolism it brought with it. The days of fierce fighting between them set with the sun that day, and she had a feeling that a different kind of ferocity was about to begin: the ferocity that we call love. 


	2. Coming home

Kiss Me!-chapter 2  
  
AN: Second chapter, whoohoo!! Its kind of shortish, but I needed it to help get the plot rolling. So, I hope you like it, and as usual I ask...PLEASE REVIEW ME!!!! ::blushes to a deep shade of crimson:: Sorry, I got a little carried away...oh, and Sailor Moon is by no means mine (no matter how hard I wish). Neither is the Adidas name and all that good stuff....  
  
*****************  
  
Serena smiled to herself as she snuggled deeper into her blankets. She replayed the memory of Darien walking her back to her apartment that night.   
  
****FLASHBACK*****  
  
His hand was entwined with her own, and there was a gentle heat that enveloped them. His jacket was draped loosely around her shoulders and she was swimming in the scent of him. When they reached her door, he planted a soft butterfly kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around him again, his jacket falling to the floor. His tongue gently probed her mouth, exploring every nook and cranny. Their lips were tender as the kiss deepened, and a fire burned in their hearts. They lost themselves in each other's kiss and passion burned intensely. As the kiss grew lighter and Darien pulled back, Serena sighed. A small smile toyed charmingly with the corners of Darien's mouth, and Serena giggled.  
  
"What?" Darien asked.  
  
"You're just so cute when you get that look on your face," Serena said. Darien blushed.  
  
"Thank you," he said, kissing her sweetly on her cheek. He picked up his jacket and pulled it on. He looked at the jacket when it was on, and he sighed. "I have to admit, this looks a whole lot better on you." Serena giggled, the sound lucid like silver bells ringing. Darien let her laughter wash over him, and he felt warm. He pecked her softly on the lips and turned to walk away. "See you soon, Meatball head." She rolled her eyes as he walked away.   
  
*******END OF FLASHBACK*****  
  
Now that she thought about it, maybe Meatball Head wasn't SUCH a bad nick name...but only Darien would be allowed to say it. She breathed in and settled deeper into the soft pillow. Her eyes closed, and she was lost in a peaceful sleep. Dreams of kissing Darien floated into her head, and she smiled in her sleep. She dreamt that they were once more in the park, watching the sun make its descent into the lake. His arms were securely around her, and she was nestled lovingly against his strong frame. As the sun disappeared, he kissed her softly, his free hand toying with a strand of her golden hair. The fragrant smell of roses drowned her in a moment of pure bliss. Serena jumped with the sound ofher alarm clock, and shut it off begrudgingly.   
  
"Stupid alarm..." she muttered as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Serena sat up and yawned, her arms above her head while she stretched. She placed her feet on the floor and and they sunk into the soft carpet. As she stood up, a smile crossed her face. {Now I remember the reason I set my alarm...} she thought. {Mina's coming back!} Serena smiled at the thought of her best friend and roommate. She was finally coming back from visiting her mother in France. Serena crossed the room and turned on the light in the bathroom. As she turned on the hot water in the shower, she sighed. she had missed Mina so much...and Mina was going to DIE when she found out about her and Darien. Serena laughed, shaking her head, and undressed. When she felt the warm water run across her body, she felt all of her morning grumpiness wash away down the drain. Her long golden hair took a good bit of time to work through and wash, but Serena always enjoyed standing in the shower, so long as the water was warm. When the last bit of conditioner ran out of her hair, Serena turned the water off. Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed the fluffy white towel off the rack and wrapped it around her dripping body. Picking up the silver comb from the counter, Serena began to lazily run it through her hair. Though a strenuous process, Serena didn't mind the time it took to detangle her hair. And she would NEVER, EVER cut it. No, she loved her hair the way it was, and though it took large amounts of time to care for it, it was a part of her, as much as her eyes were. Opening the door, she walked into her bedroom, and she opened the closet. {What to wear, what to wear...} she pondered, looking over her clothes.   
  
"Ah-ha!" she shouted out loud to noone. She picked out a pair of blue jean shorts and a pink t-shirt. She smiled as she read it: "Kissable, why yes I am!" The lettering was in a glossy maroon cursive. As Serena dressed, she thought about Darien. {Is he up yet? Did he think about me? Is he thinking of me now?} Serena laughed at herself. Never had a guy stolen so much of her thoughts, but Serena didn't really mind. As she pulled on her soft cotton socks, she thought about her hair. Should she put it up like usual, or should she try something different? {The usual} she thought. Serena walked over to her mirror, and she put on some make-up; some light foundation, some mascara, a little blush, and to finish it all up, some shiny pink lip gloss. She checked herself over in the mirror, and she nodded aprovingly. She slipped on her plain white Adidas Classics, and she grabbed her keys from the hook. As she locked her doors and made her way down the stairs, she smiled. Mina was coming home! Leaving her apartment building, she hailed a cab and climbed inside.  
  
"Take me to the airport please," she said, placing her keys into her pocket. The driver clicked the meter on, and he drove off towards their destination. Traffic was light today, so the trip lasted minutes, at best.   
  
"That'll be $7.50," the driver said, holding out his hand. Serena handed him the money, and she climbed out. People were bustling around her, either coming or going, and some were like her, picking up someone. She thought about what gate Mina had said to meet her at, and at length, she remembered. {Gate 13 at noon} Serena thought. She looked down at her silver watch and smiled. She was right on time. After a quick look around, Serena found the gate, and she seated herself on a bench to wait. She twirled a piece of her golden hair around in her fingers, and she sighed with impatience.   
  
"Flight 143 from Paris, France now unloading in gate 13,' a voice said over the loudspeaker. Seerena stood up, and she waited by the gate. People walked past her, some young couples, a few mothers with children, and finally came Mina.   
  
"Serena!" she cried as she dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "I mised you so much!" Serena smiled, and she squeezed Mina gently.  
  
"Oh, I missed you too!" she said. "Let's get your bags and go home." Mina nodded, and after grabbing her bags, all seven of them, they climbed into a cab. Mina chattered away happily about France. She talked about the hott guys, the way it lit up at night, and about the amazing shops lining the streets. Serena listened patiently, and she smiled. She really HAD missed Mina. When they pulled up at their apartment, Mina squealed with delight.  
  
"Oh, there really is no place like home!" Mina cried. Serena paid the driver, and the pair of beautiful blondes made their way to their apartment. Serena dropped the bags she was carrying and unlocked the door. When she bent down to pick them back up, she found a small white envelope on her doorstep. On the back it said: "Serena". She picked it up and, tucking it under her arm, carried the bags inside. She could hear Mina in the other room throwing about random exclamations over how much she had missed her room, her things. Serena dropped the bags on the living room floor and went into her room. Sitting down on the bed, she carefully tore open the envelope.  
  
"Dear Serena,  
  
I wanted to tell you how much watching that sunset at the lake with you meant to me. It was truly amazing, though I'm not sure if its because I was with you or because it was just so beautiful; I've changed my mind, it was definately because I was with you. Meet me outside your apartment building tonight at 7.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Darien "  
  
Serena sighed and fell backwards onto her bed, clutching the letter to her chest. It was so sweet! Mina came into the doorway and sighed.  
  
"So," she said, "who's the lucky man?" 


	3. Kiss and Tell

Kiss Me!-chapter 3  
  
AN: Ok, so I hope this chapter isn't too terribly short. I wh=ish with all my heart that you guys like it, and please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE review me!!!! Thanks!  
  
************************  
  
"So," Mina said, "who's the lucky man?" Serena sat up, a small smile creeping onto her face.  
  
"You might want to sit down for this one," Serena said with a laugh, motioning for Mina to take a seat beside her. As Mina took her seat, she cast a confused look towards Serena.  
  
"Ok..." Mina said, her curiosity peaking, "tell me." Serena took in a deep breath to steady herself, and then she started.  
  
"Well, you know how every Saturday night I go to the park to watch the sunset?" Serena asked, and after Mina nodded yes, she went on. "Last time, Darien was there. We got into an arguement, and I tried to storm off. But in the process, I tripped. Darien caught me, and for a moment, well, we were just kind of stuck staring at each other, with me still in his arms mind you. I slipped out, and I left him. When I was sitting by the lake waiting for the sunset, Darien came back. He sat down, and he *actually* apologized for the way he treats me! So we get to talking about how we kind of like our fights, and one thing led to another, and we ended up kissing each other senseless. We watched the sun go down together, and he walked me home. And this letter, its from Darien. He wants to meet with me tonight." Mina's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. She sat there, momentarily stunned by the words that had only seconds ago come from Serena's mouth. She and Darien...kissed? He wants to see her...tonight? She was completely confused. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. So they always faught because...because they liked each other but wouldn't say it. Mina giggled softly as she wondered why she hadn't seen it sooner.   
  
"That's great, Serena," Mina said, giving Serena a warm hug. "I'm so happy for you."   
  
"Thanks," Serena replied, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.   
  
"What?" Mina asked, a beautifully shaped eyebrow raised.  
  
"Ummm...what should I wear???" Serena asked, nervousness etched into her angelic voice. Mina laughed, and she rushed Serena into the bathroom.   
  
"Just leave it to me," Mina said, undoing the golden meatballs. It seemed to Serena that Mina was assaulting her with every hair-styling utensil that the two of them collectively owned. Make-up brushes and mascara were hovering over her, every now and again making a very precise mark upon her face. She dragged Serena into the bedroom once more and threw open the closet door. She searched it over, and she finally pulled out the out fit.   
  
"I'm gunna wear THAT?" Serena asked. Mina nodded her head, and Serena dressed herself. It was almost time.   
  
****(A little while later)*****  
  
Serena walked slowly down the stairs, being careful to not trip. Her small hand clutched the banister for dear life, and her breathing was rapid. Her stomach was a jar of butterflies dancing happily in the sunlight. As she reached the doors, she paused. Serena ran her hands over her clothes to make sure there were no wrinkles, and she opened the door. There stood Darien, an awestruck look upon his face from the moment he saw her. Her hair was a cascade of golden curls, and it shimmered like the stars above. Her big, cerulean eyes were lined with a smoky gray, and her eyelashes seemed to have grown considerably. Adorning her perfect body was a "little black dress" that showed her curves off rather tastfully. Her long, creamy legs ended with her tiny feet in a pair of black stillettos. Darien gazed in awe at the beautiful goddess before him, and his heart nearly stopped beating.   
  
"Darien?" Serena asked softly, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"   
  
"Yeah," he said, his voice soft and warm. "You look incredible. Just like an angel." Serena blushed a soft pink, and Darien took her arm.   
  
"So where are we going?" Serena asked, allowing Darien to lead her down the sidewalk.   
  
"To the park," he answered, his voice hinting ever so slightly that this was not going to be just any old visit to the park. Serena nodded, and as they turned the corner, she gasped. Before her stood a real, honest-to-God horse and carriage. It looked exactly like something a princess would ride in. Darien helped Serena climb inside, and he joined her. She flashed him the most brilliant smile he had ever seen, and he could have sworn that it lit up the whole city.   
  
"This is so great, Darien," Serena said, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Darien smiled at her, and he took her hand into his own.   
  
"I thought you would like it," he whispered softly.   
  
"Like it?" Serena asked. "I love it!" Darien chuckled, and the sound sent shivers of warmth down Serena's spine. He drew her closer to him, and their lips met in a slow, tender, Earth-shattering kiss. It was so gentle, it was almost as if they were scared they would break the other if it were any deeper. Darien's soft lips roamed over Serena's in a series of tantalizing brushes, and Serena's arms found their way around Darien's neck. The kissed deepened slightly, and Darien ran his tongue very slowly across her bottom lip, begging for her to accept it. She did, and their tongues stroked each other like blades of grass in the wind. Darien's arms wove themselves around Serena's lower back, as the kiss grew more intense in its passion. Unseen sparks flew from them into every direction, and it would have been fitting for a huge fireworks display to have gone off right at that moment. Darien placed a soft peck on her lips before leaning his forehead against hers. Their breathing was heavy for such a slowly paced kiss, but to them it seemed that they were floating. Serena snuggled up against Darien as they turned their eyes upon the stars. As the carriage drew nearer to the park, the faint smell of roses drifted to the young pair. Serena inhaled deeply, and she sighed happily. How could this night get any better? 


	4. Dinner and a Confession

Kiss Me!-chapter 4  
  
AN: Ok kids, I finished the story. It was kinda short, but eh, what can I say? Hope you liked it, and as usual, I'm begging you, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Reviews are what make the world go round...at least mine anyway! ^_^  
  
************************  
  
The carriage drew nearer to the park, and the young couple sat comfortably in a relaxed embrace. As the carriage came to a stop, Darien climbed out. Serena gazed at him in all his masculine beauty as he stood there, hand outstretched. His deep blue eyes held something in them, but what? She placed her small hand into his, and he helped her down. He looped his arm through hers as he led her down the path. Serena smiled to herself, recognizing where they were headed. The faint smell of roses grew stronger with every step they took, and the air seemed to shimmer with romance. The stars overhead twinkled, and to Serena they seemed to laugh, as they knew what little surprise Darien had planned for her. She looked up at Darien's face as he led her towards the rose garden, and she blushed. He was so amazing, with his dark hair and sexy eyes, but Serena knew there was more to him, she could feel it.   
  
"Close your eyes," Darien whispered gently into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She did as she was told and Darien led her by the hand into the garden. "Look."   
  
"Oh Darien!" Serena exclaimed. "This is amazing!" A table was set up in the very heart of the rose garden, and candles on the table cast a gentle warmth. To Serena it seemed that every rose had bloomed at the same time, almost as if specially for tonight. Two covered silver plates awaited them on the table, and Darien gently nudged Serena towards the set up. Darien pulled out Serena's chair for her, and he placed a soft butterfly kiss on her cheek as he pushed it closer towards the table. Taking his seat, Darien uncovered their meal. Serena smiled widely at Darien, he knew just what she liked. Their plates held delicious-looking spagetti and meatballs, and Darien poured Sprite into their crystal glasses. (Hey, neither one of them is 21, so what did you want me to give them???) Darien watched as Serena ate her food, and he felt a warm feeling at the bottom of his heart. Serena glanced up and found herself trapped in Darien's gaze. She blushed a soft pink and wiped the corner of her mouth with her napkin.   
  
"Its beautiful tonight," Serena said, her heart suddenly overcome with an immense warmth.   
  
"Yes it is," Darien replied, toying with his food. "But it wouldn't be half as pretty if you weren't here with me." Serena blushed again, and her heart grew light. She placed her hand on Darien's, and he looked up into her impossibly large blue eyes.  
  
"There's no place I'd rather be right now," she said. Darien's face lit up with pure joy as she spoke those words. He placed a gentle kiss on her hand before picking up his fork and beginning to eat. Serena, following his example, ate her food happily.   
  
"This is so good," she said after taking a sip of her drink. "Who made it?"   
  
"I did," Darien replied.  
  
"Oh wow, where did you learn to cook like that?" she asked. Darien's eyes seemed to grow sad for a moment before he pushed the feeling away.   
  
"I worked in the kitchen at the orphanage when I was little," Darien said, his voice barely above a whisper. "After my parents died, it seemed like noone wanted me. I couldn't really remember them that well, but I knew that I would never find a family that would love me like they did. So I stayed at the orphanage until I was old enough to leave. I bought my apartment with the little money I had saved up over the years, and I started working at the television studio. It was the only place that would hire me, and even that was only because the manager knew the woman that ran the orphanage." Serena was shocked to tears as Darien told his story. She rose from her chair and came to Darien's side. Taking his face in her hands, she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
  
"I love you," she said, her heart so full of the emotion that she could no longer keep it to herself.   
  
"I love you too, Serena," Darien said as he stood up and pulled Serena into his arms. "I always have. I..." he didn't get to finish as Serena placed a small finger to his lips.  
  
"Just kiss me," she said as she inched her face closer to his. Their lips brushed softly, and he pulled her closer to him. The kiss grew passionate as their tongues grazed one another. Heat radiated from the two as if from the sun itself. As the kiss ended and Serena rested her head against Darien's chest, he smiled. His wish had finally come true; he finally had someone to love him. He placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead, and they stood there, wrapped in a loving embrace under the peaceful light of the full moon. 


End file.
